Seraphim: Accession
by Sinless14
Summary: "Will Wings of Fire save me, or will they burn me? Am I Truly a Seraphim or am I just Another Demon to be Hunted?" Rated M for Mature. Graphic Language and Sexual themes. Pairing Unknown as of Now. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here another story that I am taking a shot at. It might be good, hell it might even suck. Im just testing the waters on this idea right now and i really don't know where I'm going to take it yet. So...i really do hope you enjoy it.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the mentioned games or anime characters._  
**

* * *

The once blue sky was now scathe in clouds of black smoke; as the embers of fire burned down villages after villages. Terror strikes the people of the villages as they ran for cover; but sadly that was an impossible mission as horseback warrior trampled them beneath the hooves of their horses. The crimson stained grass; shatter hearts and broken cry echoed about. The whispers of pain and grief danced in the wind; as the ash of the dead floated around. The crimson mist type fog set in; clearing ever much to give sight of the scarlet flag. It bearing the crest of a dragon eating its own tail was the only thing standing in the ruins of the village. The flag of his followers; the Flag of Lucifer. The Fallen Angel.

The sounds of trumpet echoed through the large; country size city of Rabanastre. Mother's ushering their children inside as four people rode through the city. The white and gold flag flying in the wind as they made through the clearing crowd to the Palace in the center of the city. People began to gather around them; as they came through the palace gates. Coming to a roaring halt; the man in the lead fell from his white steed; pulling his helmet off and addressed an rusty orange hair man standing not far from him.

"I've seen the eastern Village's!" He began his a shout; "Arc, Eva, Odin, Thor and Ester have all fallen! His flag is all that stand in the ruin of the Villages. He came back my lord; Lucifer rose from the ninth gate of Hell!" There were gasps as the Royal family came out of the palace. Confused as to what was so important to interrupt their family time.

"Are you sure Captain?" The orange haired man asked.

"Yes Gen. Hawke; The black smoke and crimson flames are all that pollute the villages." Hawke looked down in distress at the cobble stone road. Thinking on the subject of the Fallen Angel and what is to come.

"Captain; ride out to the west villages; gather all the fighting warriors you can acquire. Then head to inform the lord of the attack"

"Hai my lord." The Captain mounted his steed; "Shall I also call for the 'Nine'?" Hawke gave a nod no as he turned to face the royal family.

"My Lady; as of now, we must evacuate the city. Archadia; if not taken over yet is still open. I can have the 'Nine' Escort your family and the city there." The royal family; was a branch of the Royal Uzumaki Family that lived in Archadia. Before Hawke was Ashe; the queen of the city and beside her was her husband and consort Balthier.

"Do we have to leave the city?" Ashe asked.

"Yes; with the east taken over; we need the rulers protected. Let us do the fighting my lady. You both have done yours already against Vayne. Lucifer isn't a person that can be taken lightly." Ashe gave a nod; ushering her family inside the palace. Hawke turn to look at the incoming messengers.

"Captain 2; I need you to ride north and inform the Emperor of the Lord coming. Captain 3 head south to Denerim and tell King Alistair that Lucifer has escaped." The two captain gave a nod; turning on their horse to ride out. Hawke made his way over to the guard captain; telling him to begin to evacuate the city.

It was deep in the night; the city of Rabanastre was in a deep silence as the breeze from the night gave the guards cheek a light brush. Hawke stood in his armor; this golden cape flying in the wind. From the horizon; a cloud of black smoke blew up to the sky. Hawke hunch was right; Lucifer made his way to the city that stand between him; and the Pillar. He held out his right hand; the archer made their way to the edge of the city walls. Then the fires of war came into view as the black cloud of smoke that was Lucifer's army stood on the horizon. Hawke knew this army all too well; the goutiest forms of the dead; transformed into something of a horror movie. Reanimated to do the bidding of him. Giving the marching army on last glare; he spoke with authority and command.

"Prepare the cannons!" He yelled; watching the horde march on. When he heard to response of the canon ready; "Fire!" Alongside the wall; one by one a beam of pure white, blue and green shot off. Line of the horde was taken out; but from his view; more was coming. Now was the hard part; the ten minute wait until the cannons were ready once more.

"Close the city gates! Prepare for battle!" There was a shout of agreement as the loud simultaneous ringing of the large steel, stone and wood gates came close, and locked. They all watched as the horde moved on; leaving a trail of death in their wake.

It was closing to an hour as the horde was still at a large size; outnumbering the soldiers twenty to one. Giving one last call for the cannons; Hawke was able to lower the number to what they were now. To Hawke it seemed that this would be it; the end of the world as he was now at the mercy of Lucifer's army and he wasn't going to be merciful. In the distance' he could see a small trail of smoke travel into the sky. Following it was a pop and a shower of blue lights. The battle just got interesting.

Standing behind the horde was the assembled soldiers for the neighboring kingdoms. Flags of azure, emerald and topaz blowing in the wind; a mass of men and women ready to lay down their lives for the peace of the world. Hawke face grew a smirk as he turned and gave orders.

"Raise the flag; raise the Flags!" He called. One by one; over fifty white and gold flags were at full mast in the night sky; "Send up the flare!" a pop followed by a sizzle follow by another pop; a shower a silver and golden spark clutter the night sky. He heard a yelled as the advancing army from behind the horde drew forward. Speeds to make you wonder as they came at full impact with the horde from behind. It was a massacre. The horde was losing members fast; moving even fast to come to the gate of the city; only to be stopped by a wall of bronze, iron, wood and steel. Hawke gave a cry of joy as the horde was being destroyed without the losing the city in the process. Then he felt it; the feeling of dread, sorrow and fear. He looked up to see; to his dread; another horde. This one sizing in the near millions if not tens of millions. He motioned for another flare; lighting up the sky and telling the advance warriors of the new incoming horde.

"Pray my Kami; protect us." Hawke whispered as he had sight of the might of this new horde.

It was in the early morning of the fifth day of battle. Too much of Hawke fear; the horde had broke through the gates of the city on the morning of the second. Taking over the lower district by mid-day and made their advance to the upper district on the third. This is where they stood, where he stood; his sword in the skull of a darkspawn. With the twist of his wrist he pulled the skull clean off with his sword. Ripping the skull from his sword; he began walking through the village as more came into view. A horizontal slash, clearing his pathway as he walked into an alleyway. Sheathing his sword he walked along the path; seeing the decaying bodies of darkspawn and soldiers alike. He let out a cough as he came outside into the main plaza of the city. The once clean blue fountain was now in ruins; spewing crimson color water from its jets. With a reaction time only a skilled fighter could have; he cut down ten approaching darkspawn in one sweep.

Cleaning off his blade; he looked up into the sky; watching the showers of molten ambers dance downward. He eyes snapped to the random stomps of the deathly fighter; swinging his sword in his hand; he went into defense. They were only a few feet from him; when a wave of sand came crashing into them. Forcing their bodies up against the wall of a house; A man skated down the hill of sand; turning in the process and pushing his hands out. Another wave came crashing down; creating a wall of sand between him and another advancing group.

"You're early Shikaku?" Hawke said looking at the hood man.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Pulling his arms back to his side; the wall fell; showing a hall of blood and gore; "Fall back behind the fourth wall. I'll handle the advancing horde from this end." Hawke gave a nod. Running off down the blood hall. Shikaku waved his hand; closing the opening with sand; a cloud of sand form below his feet; taking him into the air. Hawke turned the corner to the stairwell to the fourth wall. Looking up at the pale moon; a shadow stood in its wake.

It was then that he seen him. Lucifer stood just outside the city; tower over the wall a good hundred feet. His ebony wings curled against his back; and a single Guardian-Court Claymore held in his right hand; the blade against his shoulder. Hawke only had one instinct to do with this new info; call upon the 'Nine' for help. Making a mad sprint to the pillar itself; he used the only way of contacting them; through the mind link that he had.

Coming to the tower; no Pillar, Hawke let out a gasp of air as he looked at the gate. Placing his hand against the cold stone; letting the chakra that flows through him pass into it as he spoke in a tongue of old.

"Rayn dra Kuttacc Frecban; Ymmuf ran Fynneun du Ahdan ran Drnuha. Rayn dra Kuttacc Lno; Ymmuf dra Kiynteyh du naylr ran Drnuha. (Hear the Goddess Whisper; Allow her Warrior to Enter her Throne. Hear the Goddess Cry; Allow the Guardian to reach her Throne.)" Hawke said in a whisper as the hidden gears and levers of the door moved and turned. The gate opened; letting out a cloud of steam. Hawke let out a cough as he took a step in; the gate closing behind him. He turned to see the spiral staircase; that lead to the room where they will all assemble. He began climbing the long journey up the pillar.

Coming into a circular room; Hawke took off the bird shape helmet and placed it on the table at the door. Walking up to a round table; always at awe at the elegant tribal design that made the creatures of the Guardian. He looked up as storm of sand cyclone around. Covering his eyes; he waited until it died down. Standing before him was a man dressed in fur. He stood, a even six feet with a sadistic look on his face; his piercing gold eyes and blue tribal tattoo. the raccoon head as an helmet, the fur pelt covering his forearms and claw like boots and gloves. Tan loose fitting coat over the chain mail like armor; etched with a faint blue tribal lines. The golden dust dance some more as if it was the sand itself, created a pair of panther claws that extended well over the man's hands. All in all, the man looked as if he belongs to a tribe of strong warriors; his looks were proud, yet intimidating. Shukaku of the Desert; the Ichibi and the First.

"Always first?"

"I was in the area when you called." Shukaku said in a deep baritone voice that echoed in the room; "And it seems my sister has came?" Both males turned to see a violent column of blue fire. Stepping out was a woman. Her golden blonde hair draped around her shoulders, covering what looked to be only leather stapes to cover her breast. The straps danced around her body, giving her a slave like look. Her high heel boots and single arm gauntlet were the only thing not made of leather, but true plate. Her left hand grasped a chain like whip, and her right held the catlike helmet of hers. Matatabi of the Wild Flame; the Nibi and the Mistress.

"Hey...what did I mess?" She said in a sultry voice; she gave them all a pout.

"Nothing much sister; but me doing your chores once more." She let out a whine as the sound of water caught their attention. Out of the water was a man. Grey messy spike like hair with a full plate armor that protruded spikes at random points. He had what looked like a shield on his back that reminded everyone of a turtle shell. Isobu the Sanbi and the Defense. He gather a droopy smile as he took his position behind the a three tailed turtle tribal mark. Next was a series of monkey calls as they knew who was there. Son Goku in his red royal robes, his staff on his hands and monkey helmet strapped to his side.

"Why have you called us Hawke!? I was in the middle of something." He roared taking his stance next to Isobu. Son Goku was Yonbi and called the Ruler. Next was a man that seemed to bring a cloud of steam with him. He had long white hair and pale grey eyes. He wore a loose fitting white tunic that just hung onto his shoulders. He was Kokuo the Gobi and the Messenger. He looked at everyone; giving them a nod as he went back into his dream like state of mind. Hawke was in awe as this was his first time seeing them all come together like this. He only seen them in groups of two, three at the most; but with all of them coming like this. It brought some excitement to his life. He knew who was next; a woman by the name of Saiken. She was a bubble blower that loved to be around people; due to her child like appearance; she was taken lightly. She wore a blue kimono with silky pale blue hair. She was the Rokubi and the Healer. She appeared like always; in a field of bubbles. She gave a bow and stood next to Kokuo. Then they heard a buzzing sound as the room filled with Beatles. A Woman stood with shoulder length dark green hair. She wore a one piece battle dress in a deep green, with horned shoulder and knee guards, plate metal battle boots and in her hands was a helmet that resembled a beetle's head. She had a large battle axe strapped to her back and a short sword to her left side. Her arms were covered with segmented plates that made their way up her arms. On her back was a single cape that flowed in the invisible wind with six smaller strands of cloth that sprouted out on both side like wings. Chomei the Nanabi and the helper. She gave everyone a polite smile and stood next to Saiken. Not too soon was the sound of a ox as dark skin man stood next to Chomai. He wore only battle pants and boots. Gauntlets on his arms and a ox skull sitting on his head. He let out a loud laugh as he gave them all a smile; Gyuki the Hachabi and the Commander. Hawke knew she was next; the feeling in his stomach was that he need as a column of red flames appear; followed by a soft hum. A woman stepped out in crimson armor. The crimson armored woman stood with a spear in her right hand, a sword in her left. The armor is what through the group off. The black bikini like breast plate with red trim stood against her amp bosom, a red loincloth covered her lower parts as leather boots came to her mid thigh. A red cape flew in the imaginary wind with her hair. Kurama the Kyuubi the Leader and the Powerful. He gave a bow; but was interrupted by the touch of her soft lips upon his. What felt like a few minutes to them; was merely seconds as the parted.

"Hey you." Kurama said in a low tone; "Haven't seen you in a while. Why's that?" Hawke pressed his head against hers; looking into her slit red eyes.

"Been busy with stuff." She let out a low growl.

"She better not have been better than me." Hawke backed away.

"No. Never." She gave him a smile; walking around the table behind everyone before coming to her stop behind the Nine tail fox tribal design. Giving him a nod to go; Hawke spoke.

"Lucifer has risen." Was all he said as they all knew what was next.

"He stands where?" Son Goku asked, no demanded.

"Outside the gates. It like he is waiting for something or someone."

"Jubi...we know what to do." Kurama said as she gave her siblings a glare; "Let us begin."

"Shouldn't try to fight him first?" Son yelled; "Before summoning him; test and see if he is at full strength."

"No," Kurama mumbled; "You know we don't stand a chance against him; only Jubi has the power to fight him."

"How about our tail form?" Hachabi asked in his soft mellow voice.

"It won't be enough." Kurama placed her hand on the table; "The only one who can go head to head with him is Jubi...and we all know the sacrifice for him." Lowering their head; the collection of Biju's came to agreement with their leader. All; each placing both hands on the image of their tail from before them. Letting out a deep breath; they spoke in old tongue...very old tongue that Hawke could only pick up very few words.

"Vnus vena; uin Cyjuen necac vnus vmysac uv dra ypocc. (From fire; our Savoir rises from flames of the abyss.)" They began as the room began to pick up heat. Hawke took a step back; watching in awe; "Vnus Fydan; Ra fycrehk yfyo dra lunnibdeuh uv desa. (From Water; He washing away the corruption of time.)" the soft sound of rushing water echoed in the room; as the roof of the chambers opened; relieving the full moon in the center; "Vnus Ayndr; Ra dnybc dra Vymmah Kut. (From Earth; He Traps the Fallen God.)" THe chamber began to shake; the walls of the room making web like marks up the wall; "Vnus Feht; Rec fehkc aspnylac rec baubma. (From Wind; His wings embraces his people.)" A gust of enter the room as the moon began to shift in the sky. The biju's themselves began to glow; their hair dancing wildly behind their heads; "Vnus Mekrdhehk; Ra cbyngc dra vena uv fyn. (From Lightning; He sparks the fire of war.)" The sky began to darken; a thunder storm began to brew; lightning striking the earth as Lucifer grew a smile from his spot.

"So he comes." Lucifer said in a deep voice.

"Vnus Oeh; Dra lunnibd dygac vuns; Du Oyhk; ra ycg vun namayca. Asputeat eh dra cdyn uv uin Ayndr. Fa caag dra kieta uv uin Kuttacc; Nayld du uin lnoc; fa lymm ibuh oui. (From Yin; The corrupt takes form; To Yang; he ask for release. Embodied in the star of our Earth. We seek the guide of our Goddess; React to our cry's; we call upon you.) **JUBI!**" The pillar began to collapse upon the weight. The moon; shattering; as something crawled out with a roar. A being; falling to the earth; landed with an impact that left a crater in its wake. Standing; just a few inches shorter than Lucifer; with silver like hair and bright blue eye; pale white skin was Jubi; the conquest. He stood to his full height; looking at the collapsing Pillar and then to Lucifer.

"Hello brother." Jubi said in a tired tone; wiping his eyes.

"Jubi...how was mother lately? Been crying over her fallen son?" Lucifer asked with a smirk. Jubi just scowled at his brother remark; summoning a pale blue light. A greatsword formed in his hands. The pale purple like blue tint of the blade that went well into its own guard as the dark purple hilt stood out. Grasping it in his hands; he gave it a few test swings.

"Save the Queen. Mother gave it to you?"

"Of course; it's hard to stay the favorite when you fall from the court. you no longer keep the sword." Jubi turned to look at Hawke; shrinking his size; appearing next to Hawke.

"Lord Jubi." Hawke said with a bow.

"Evacuate the city." Hawke gave a nod; before breaking into a run. Jubi grew back in size; looking at his older brother; "Let us." A sharp cry as the two sword crashed against each other. Screams of the two blade echoed throughout the lands as the fearsome battle between the two Juggernaut's commenced. This was to the battle that would reshape the lands; creating mountains; rivers, plains and deserts. Hawke and the forces on both sides could only stand in awe at the two.

Once more; the battle between the two forces was once more active. With the destruction of Rabanastre and the surrounding forest; it became a barren wasteland of war; and later an island. Jubi; weakened from his fight against his brother; and no longer having the power to re-separate himself; went to walk the lands until he regain his power. The war was well over two centuries ago; and he now stood; in his tail form before a man who he once called his apprentice; now claiming to free the people from him. Stating that he will seal Jubi himself within himself to save the lands from his terror. Jubi; no longer having the strength to fight; knew he was closing in on his time to split; attacked. It was then; that the Jubi was separated back into his nine counterparts; but unbalanced as well. And then Sage of Six Paths did the unspeakable. By teaching what he learned from the Jubi to the humans; he introduced a new form of sin and war into the society.

The once called Guardians; now know as what they are Biju's; were sealed, unsealed and sealed once more from people to people. Only one was able to escape the sealing of her kin. Kurama lived in the mighty island nation of Uzushiogakure with the royal family they watched over from so long. Now unable to take human form due to the unbalance of power she had; she watched from afar. The once five separate royal families': Braska, Theirin, Dalmasca, Yamamato, and Ozai; now stood as one; under the name of Uzumaki. She was able to walk freely through the underground city ruins of Rabanastre as the city was built once more on top. Her current friend was the current ruler of Uzushio; a Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamato-Uzumaki. He was a very old man with red eyes, a very long white beard that seemed to go on forever, and long are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting the numerous battles of his past. He like her was old, he pushing close to two hundred; was sitting next her curled up form. Her nine foxtails swaying in a slow manner as he spoke calmly to her. It was times like this that made her happy; and sad. Since the war; she hasn't seen or heard word of Hawke; the man that was given to her by Kami; both as a General and a Lover. Even worse; she knew that something was going to happen soon; as the tides of the Clan Wars were starting to direct their attention to the island nation.

"Genryusai-sama, you know your wife doesn't like you up this late in the night." Kurama purred; lifting her fox head up from her paw.

"I know Kurama-sama...but I wanted to make sure you're alright down here." Genryusai answered; they both held each other in high respect; each drew their position with not only strength, power and brawn's; but with a mind and command; "Kirio knows where I am at, so don't worry too much on it. Besides, you been looking down lately? Is there something wrong?"

"No." Kurama turned her head; "I'm fine; return to your wife and sleep old man. We don't need our leader to break his back or something." Genryusai let out a hearty laugh as she stood from his seat.

"Hahahaha...you won this round you overgrown fox; fine I'll head off to bed; you get some sleep; your bones are just as, if not older than mine." Kurama let out a snort as she laid her head back on her front paws; closing her eyes to sleep.

October 10, fifty years ahead.

Kushina stood in the tallest tree in Konoha; looking at the rising sun of a new day and week. Long before this week would be over; she would have the child of the man of her dreams; no...Children. She felt the soft kick of one of the twins in her stomach as she traveled down the tree. Even while pregnant; she still loved to climb up the trees to see the sun rise. She have asked Minato her husband to allow her to have the child back home in Uzushio; but he denied it; stating that he want his children to be born here in Konoha. Kushina main reason for have childbirth home; so that Kurama; her furry fox friend could give her child a pray that she have done for many Uzumaki children in the past; but to also say hi...and calm her winnings from their bet. Hearing the calls of her name from the ANBU; she let out a laugh as she made her way back into the village.

"Today...is going to be great." She said out loud. Too bad that this day was going to end in a way that no one could have seen coming.

The cry of a newborn baby girl, brought tears to the young Uzumaki mothers eyes. Two hours of hard labour and her daughter was born. But not long before she felt her second child trying to claw his way out. Passing the girl over to the nurse; she began to pant as she pushed her second child out. The girl might have taken two hours; but this one was pushing close to ten. Well into the night as Kushina pushed and pushed. He second child; not wanting to come out now; pissing her off and sending a very scared Minato to his office. Giving one last push; he soon came out; with a strong set of lungs as he cried. Holding him in her arms; She rambled in soft talk; calming her child down. Her daughter with the deep red hair she had as her son took after his father.

"Lady Uzumaki," The nurse asked; "What are you going to name them?"

"Naruto Takashi Namikaze and Naruko Ayame Uzumaki." The nurse gave a nod at the names as the room began to filled with friends. Minato; still not thinking it was safe; stayed in the back of the crowd as they made their way into the room. Everyone were talking about how cute the babies were and who they would grow up in the village. Kushina; still think about home; knew she would have to tell them. She was the princess and with her have kids; she would have to head home for them to learn. Seeing Minato's sad face; she knew he was thinking along the same lines. This wasn't going to be the best thing she would have to go through. A chunin came running into the room; taking a deep breath of air as he spoke.

"The Kyuuni been spotted in the east!" She yelled. Kushina's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"That. The Kyuubi has been spot making it way towards the village. It's been leaving behind a trail of destruction." Kushina rose from her spot.

"Lie's, Kyu-sama would never attack without reason!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Explain Kushina-chan?" Minato asked; he went from being a proud father to being the Hokage. By its rigths he wanted to know every possible info in the tail beast.

"Kyu-sama is the protector of Uzushio. She never hurt the Innocent without reason. Something is not right." This time a Jonin came running in.

"Hokage-sama; the Kyuubi just broke through the seal barrier and is attacking." Kushina eyes widened as she knew something was way off.

That night ended with more death than birth could balance. Not only did Minato gave his life to seal the Kurama away, but was able to split the Yin and the Yang Chakra of the her between his two kids. Sadly; what he thought would protect them made matter worse. Taken from her; both Naruko and Naruto were placed in Danzo's care as Kushina was ordered to leave her children and forget them. Losing the love for what the village was planning on doing to her children; she left; heading home to Uzushio. But she had a plan to get her kids back; and this plan would leave the village hidden in the leaves with a huge debt.

Six years later...

Kushina sat in front of the vanity mirror in her room. Brushing her long scarlet hair; as tears fell from her eyes. it was the sixth anniversary of the the birth of her kids and the death of her husband. Also a lost of a friend. Wearing only her silk night gown as the sun began to rise. The maid all stood; feeling how sad she was; but never knew. They each knew that October Tenth was the day; that what she wanted; she would do on her own. Kushina stood from her seat and walked over to the closet to pull out a pale purple kimono. Pulling the robe on she left the room to the dining hall to eat. Walking in; she saw that her father was sitting at his seat; reading the paper. Her brother not far from him talking to his Fiancee about something. Walking to her seat she spoke in a very low tone.

"Morning Tou-san. Onee-san." Taking a seat. Both her father and brother looked up at her; each sharing the same expression for the last six year on this day.

"Anything wrong my little hime?" Her father asked.

"Oh...nothing...I'm just a little down that's all." She answered; pulling the bowl of rice to herself; "Can I have a-.'"

"I've already told the chief to make you a cake. And the Water Gardens has been cleared out for you." Her bother said.

"Thank you Ichigo." she began to eat. Ichigo being just three years younger than her was a samurai like their after their mother; he had bright orange hair that seemed to glow along with the eyes of their mother. He was lean and fit; having a ruggish bad boy look to him; "Tou-san...can I return to Konoha sometime this week?"

"What...why?"

"I would like to visit Minato-kuns tomb. You know...it's been awhile since I've seen it." This was a lie. Since his death; she hasn't even seen his body or his grave site. Her father gave a nod; as she let out a sigh. A messenger came into the room; handing over a scroll to Kushina. Taking the scroll; she went through reading it.

_Dear Kuhsina-chan,_

_I've been given custody over your daughter only; sadly they said that with the Yin half of chakra in her; she wouldn't be a much trouble to us. I know you didn't want any of your kids in my husband clan; but its is the best I could do. Hitomi, Tsume and I have been at it for a while now; and with only the agreement of my husband Fugaku were we allowed. She looks so much like you; but Naruto seems to be worse off. They fed her but not him; treated her with some respect; but scolded at him. I think they are trying to make him tap into his anger; but if i remember you telling me; Yin was the evil side as Yang was the good nature. They keep pitting the two kids against each other; trying to see who would crack first. I don't like what they are doing; and more so; Naruko was given to me with blood dripping from her lip; cut and bruises cover her little body. I was able to sway my husband to allow me to travel to visit you. If you allow it._

_On other news; the council has been at it once more; trying to get Sarutobi's approval to allow your children into Danzo's training program. We as the clan been trying to support them going to the academy. I do not know what to do; but I think time you return to get your kids; not that I don't love Naruko; I love her with all my heart; but I fear soon something is going to happen._

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_-The Mother._

_P.S. I will tell both kid happy birthday for you._

Kushina lowered her head at what they were putting her son through; pushing her plate of breakfast away; she stood and walked out the room. Her destination; her water garden. Ichigo stand from his seat grabbed the scroll to read it. Handing the scroll of to her father; who is response now knew why his little princess was so sad. Looking at his son; who got the message walked out the room.

"Neliel; can you be so kind to round up my court guards." he said with command.

"Yes Genryusai-sama." Nel said before running off. Genryusai; even being over a two-hundred and sixty; was still in command of the vast, advance city. He walked out into the grand hall where everyone was walking about. clearing his throat and banging his wooden cane on the ground a few time, he let out a roar of orders.

"Someone send word to Konoha that I will be visiting in the coming weeks. Get my commander to prepare troops for deployment. Please someone warn the neighboring country of a possible war; because when i get done with Konoha; they will be nothing but fucking a bloody stain in the history books." hearing the anger in his voice; the people in the hall began running amok as Genryusai made his way over to his throne. Taking a seat; he let out a relaxing sigh. Ichigo came into the room; Kushina in his arms as she had tears on her face.

"Hime; why did you not tell me; us that you had children?" He asked as the room got quiet, real quiet.

"B-b-because I didn't want what Minato built to fall." she hiccup; whipping her eye with her sleeve.

"I see; but they took your heir and heiress and my grandkids from you. They are royalty and to be treated less..." Kushina looked down at the ground; "I would like you to accompany me to Konoha; I will take both kids; so that they can live where they should. Please; for me my little hime; your happiness is all i ask." Kushina gave a nod; knowing that she could get something more from this trip. Ichigo; escorting her to her bed chambers; left the hall behind her. It was a very long; yet short day for the Uzumaki family as they waited well into the next day.

Sarutobi sat behind his desk; the bane of all kages stacked high in front of him; the cloudy morning telling him that something bad was soon to happen to the peaceful village. Looking over reports from Danzo about Naruto; he could help but to smile as it show some promising results after the long six years. But then scowled as it showed that his body was reacting violently to the process. Reaching for the file that held both twins records; he looked up to see his door opened and a Chunin walking in.

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama; we have reports of six vessels docking close to the east of Konoha." The chunin said.

"So...?"

"The bare the Uzushiogakure flags." Sarutobi eyes widened; "And worse; they were unloading samurai; by the hundreds." Sarutobi; for the first time in his life; knew what the cloudy sky meant.

"Thank you; report back to your post and keep me updated on this." the chunin gave a bow and walked out. Summoning a group of ANBU; "Assemble the council with haste." They gave a bow; shunshin off; Sarutobi stood from his seat and looked out the large bay windows at the darkening yet peaceful village.

"What are they planning? Could they have come for the twins; or is there something they want with the Daimyo? So much to consider; and with them...this is more troublesome than the Nara women." He left his office; his destination was the council chambers.

Walking in; and taking his seat beside his two advisers. Letting out a sigh; he was bombarded with demands and questions. Taking out his pipe, cleaning it out and lighting it; he let out a puff and spoke.

"I brought you all here; due to some new developments that were discovered." He said; "Twenty minutes ago; a chunin relayed a report of six Uzushiogakure naval ships docked not far from Konohagakure, each unloading more than a hundred samurai. We have yet to know of any attack directed to us; but until such a time that it is known. I will be placing the village under 'Martial Law'; until we have any new information; the village with be locked down and all shinobi will be reported when they leave and when they return. Any questions?" First to talk was the pink haired woman on the civilian side.

"Why don't we just attack them before they attack us?"

"Yeah? And beside wasn't Uzushio like destroyed in the last war?" spoke a husky civilian councilman.

"No; the village wasn't destroyed." Spoke another, more younger and fit councilman; "A port city was; Uzushio is way better built to survive an attack. And attacking Uzushio samurai is suicide."

"And how do you this information?" Asked the pink councilwoman.

"Because; Sakuya...I was a proud citizen of Uzushio before I married my wife." His red hair telling them he spoke the truth; "Besides Uzushio isn't a shinobi village like us; it's a vast Empire that has more weaponry and stronger warriors. There samurai are skillfully trained and protected well against nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu. And Tai-jutsu is a stupid thing to use against them."

"That still doesn't make them stronger than us; we are the strongest hidden village in the world." Sakuya said with pride; "No one has yet to infiltrate us or destroy our village. Our walls are the ultimate defense known to all."

"And that is where you are wrong." said a deep voice. Every head in the room turned to see Genryusai standing with his cane in hand; Ichigo standing next to his; his sword pre-drawn and Kushina on the other side. Four people in white haroi's stood at the door; "It seems you still have a lack of security monkey boy. Makes people wonder how you're still able to rule over this village. Or maybe it's your village's stubborn pride that works for its lack in security. " Everyone was shocked as the leader of Uzushio was standing in front of them; and beside him was his two kids.

"What can we do for you Uzumaki-sama?"Sarutobi asked; laughing in his head at the old nickname the man gave him at one time.

"Oh...nothing; just stopping by to visit an old friend. We are heading to Iroh's palace; but my hime here wanted to see her deceased husband's grave." Sarutobi and Danzo both let out a sigh as it seemed that Kushina forgot about her twins.

"Sure...we can have that arranged for you. I wasn't expecting you here; so we weren't prepared for you stay. I'll send a Chunin to set up a room for you," He motioned as an ANBU went to tell a random chunin on the street.

"Now; why don't you introduce your four friends behind you?" Danzo asked; Ichigo gave them all a glare; noticing how some of the female councilwomen were looking at him with lust filled eyes, especially a certain Inuzuka matriarch.

"Sure; Byakuya Kuchiki; Captain of the Sixth Palace Guards; Toshiro Hitsugaya; Captain of the Tenth Palace Guards and Leader on External Affairs; Sui-Feng Captain of the Second Palace Guard and General over our Special Forces; and lastly Shinji Hirako Fifth Captain and leader of Intelligence." Each gave a bow at the mention of their name; but stayed quiet. Ichigo leaned over and whispered something into Kushina ear that made her perk up and leave the chambers; turning his attention to the council he spoke.

"We are also here on a request from a friend of the family." Taking in the brief pause he went on; "Mikoto Uchiha has asked to visit Uzushio in the near future; due to some...complications...we came here to pick her up. We are letting you know now; so no problem will come in the future." He turned and walked out the room; tailing after his sister. Genryusai stood quiet as a mouse as the council looked between each other. The silence was killing Sakuya; so she spoke.

"Where did you Kushina and the orange haired man went off too?" A smirk grew across Genryusai's lips as he answered.

"Kushina went to pick up her daughter from Mikoto; my son is standing over her." It was then; that everyone on the civilian council; the three advisers and Sarutobi shit themselves; "Oh...did we forget to mention that I will be picking up my grandkids. No...oh sorry me then." With a snap of his fingers; Danzo summon his Root agents into the chambers; standing from his seat; he spoke.

"Sorry Uzumaki-sama; but the demon boy and girl are staying in the village to serve it as their kind was meant to. Beside; your surrounded." Danzo said with a smile. Genryusai looked around; seeing the mask nin standing in a circle around them; tanto and ninjato's drawn. Letting out a small laugh; he turned to make his way out. A storm of little pink like petals blew through the room; covering them and blinding the council. When the storm died down; the root nin were limp on the chamber floor in a pool of their own blood.

"No offense; but your outclass here you old war hawk." Shinji said as he stood in front of Genryusai with his sword drawn.

"No one threatens our leader." Byukuya spoke in a noble tone; only the window pane hilt of his sword in his right hand.

"I've heard of you...your from the Kushiki Noble Clan. Your clan is from Kusa...why team with Uzushiro?" Haishi said.

"Yes Hyuuga-sama...I very much do." Sheathing his blade; "And that is none of your business." Danzo made another motion as two more root came from the air; sword poised to kill. Sui-Feng moved in a blur; appear to stand on the desk table above Danzo. He looked at his root nin; each cover in butterfly like marks; but surely each were dead.

"It seems that the Hidden Village's forgot where they stand in the time." Genryusai spoke; "I have seen what you call ninjutsu; the way of the ninja...and it seems that it made you all arrogant and prideful. some of you don't even have the ability to harness ninjutsu and still act prideful. Please so tell me; What do you think when you hear the word 'Pillar'?" Sarutobi let out a gasp, not thinking of what was in front of them. The Clan council soon followed. Sakuya; not knowing what was going on spoke in a demanding voice.

"A pillar is a fucking stack that holds something up; what is so fucking scary about it?"

"Dumb bitch." Tsume Inuzuka barked; "The Pillar isn't a stack; but a Society that created more than half of what we know. It was created long before our time; hell even before the Sage of Six Paths time. They are the keepers of peace and Balance. I take it...you want to recommission the Pillar Genryusai; that's why you have samurai docked to the east."

"Why yes Tsume-chan. It is so nice to see you again. You should visit more often." With that; Genryusai left the chamber to look for his two kids. Everyone sat in silence until; once more; Sakuya spoke.

"So...what does this "Pillar" and his army dock to east have to do with anything?" This time; Shikaku Nara answered.

"To be able to recommission the pillar; Genryusai-sama needs the approval of each Daimyo's of each nation. Regardless if they approve or not; we will be seeing more of them. The pillar is not to be messed with." Shikaku Nara mumbled from his seat.

"Any why is that?" Kohana asked.

"During the last shinobi war; me and my friend had the honor of seeing what the warriors of the pillar are capable of. They are like gods of death on the field. And that was before we knew they are part of the pillar."

"So they have some skills. They are nothing compared to us."Sakuya boasted; "We have the might of the Uchiha clan to protect us along with the others."

"You fail to understand you pink howler monkey." Inoichi said from his seat beside Shikaku; "Pillar is everywhere. Without a doubt; they have agent in well off places." Looking over at Fugaku.

For the first time in his life; Fugaku had fear in his eyes; hearing the stories from his grandparent about how the pillar was built and who they dealt peace; it was not the best thing; "I am going to retire for the evening...well morning." Fugaku left the room; soon the Clan heads followed. Sarutobi sat back in his chair; stressing over the problem that just grew in front of him.

"Why are you stressing?" Kohana asked.

"By law; if the Pillar was to be recommission. We lose the Kyuubi; but every other village would lose theirs. The biju's are what keeps order outside the pillar. And to be even more stressed; the pillar has the direct authority to look into anything they see fit. They will have overall command on the field if asked to aid and; when push comes to shove. They are allowed to destroy any village they view as a threat to the order of balance." He let out a stressful groan as turning to look at Danzo; "I do not want Konoha to become like the village hidden in the Glaciers."

"Neither do we."

"I want Mikoto and anyone that is associated with Kushina on constant watch. We cannot let any more knowledge of what are doing to her children get to her anymore."

"Consider it done." Danzo said with a bow. Not far from them; sitting on the ledge outside the window of the council room was a black cat with golden eyes. It let out a snicker as it jumped from the ledge onto the roof of the neighboring building.

Fugaku walked into his home; see Kushina sitting next to his wife; holding the adoptive daughter of his. He knew that this was to come; he knew that his wife only wanted the girl so that she could give her to her best friend. Leaning against the door frame; he watches the smile that was on his wife's face. Making his presence known; he walked in as his eldest son came running out; his youngest tailing behind him.

"Mikoto-chan...I didn't know you sent word to Kushina?" He asked. Mikoto looked up at him; her smile faded as she looked to the side. Kushina knew what had happened; feeling sorry herself.

"I uh...I know you were against having to adopt her and all. But...I really wanted her to be safe. You know." Fugaku waved it off; looking over at Kushina.

"It is nice to see once more Lady Uzumaki." Fugaku gave a bow; "It seemed your family is once more; creating problems for this village."

"You seemed okay with it?" Kushina said; watching her daughter run around; "Is that traitorous brain of your working on something?"

"Eh...you can say." He let out a sigh; "Shall we take you to your late husband's tomb?"

"No...I've already seen it before we made our appearance. It seems that the pink whore never learned to lower her voice." the three adults let out a laugh.

"Yeah; it seems she forgot the lesson you gave her." looking outside at the two little kids running around playing.

"You know it going to be hard to escape the village now. The council is going to be at the gate waiting to stop you from taking little Naruko."

"Let them." Kushina stood; "I have to go now; come Naruko." Naruko; looked up at the slightly older version of herself and smile; running to her; "Let's take you home."

"Yesh mommy." Naruko said in a soft voice. Walking to the door; where Ichigo stood with his eyes closed. Giving him a nudge on the shoulder; they walked off to the gate.

The civilians of the village all stood in awe as the Uzushio groups walked down the streets. Women looking at the men with lust; the men wonder if all the women were as beautiful as one with them. Before the group could make it to the gate; a black cat land in front of them before exploding into smoke to show a dark skin lady in the Uzushio stealth outfit.

"Yoruichi-sama. You complete did you mission?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi gave a nod; walking over the petite size woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They are planning something big and devious." Wrapping her arms around the small lady's frame; "Also they are at the gate." Ichigo gave a nod.

Standing at the gate; ten wide and five deep were the Root of Danzo private security force. The family came to stand next Genryusai who held his glare at them. Danzo appeared not too soon after them. His bandaged face told stories of his part in this act. Genryusai held his cane out; as the wood went into ashes; revealing the sword that was hidden inside. Danzo gave a smirk at the sight as the civilian let out awes and gasps.

"Stand aside you bitter old war hawk." Genryusai ordered; "Trust me; you are no match and will never be a match for me." The blade of his sword combusted in flames; giving a true flaming sword to everyone. High upon the rooftop were ANBU; few were fascinated with the swords ability; others were more worried about how bad Danzo was about to get his ass kicked. These were the faithful; the one who still into his death; respected Minato's wishes. They were also the brave carriers of the messages to Kushina for the past six years.

"Sorry to disappoint you; but the girls stays." Danzo ordered. Kushina handed her daughter to her brother; walking up to stand next to her father and held her hands out as if holding a sword. The ANBU let out a gasp.

"She isn't?" mumbled A dog masked one.

"She is Inu Sempai." Said a cat masked one. Inu let out a gasp at the sight of crimson mist forming at her hands. A sleek, medium-sized sword from in her hands. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shaped guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver-edge that remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. Genryusai looked down at his daughter; wondering when did she ever learn how to do what he does.

"Shall we teach him father." Kushina said in a low voice; barely above a whisper.

"The Benihime...suits so perfectly my daughter. Sadly...it seems it gets its name from what it does best." Danzo never lost his smirk as he motioned for his followers to attack. Three ran out first; tanto's drawn to clash with the cold steel of the Kushina's blade. Parry and pushing them off; she performed a full twist; slicing their tanto's in half, along with a clean cut to the torso. Before there lifeless corpses fell to the ground; ten more broke off to attack. Genryusai dealt with them quickly; engulfing their bodies in a column of fire; so that their charred bodies were all that remained behind. Danzo let out a growl as he motioned for the rest to attack. It became a bloodbath quickly; Danzo's private security force was falling by the dozens when the two Uzumaki swordsmen stopped their attack. Genryusai's blade cascading back into its cane; he gave it a good stomp on the ground; relinquishing the flames from his attack. Kushina; sheathing her to her back; crossing her arm beneath her bust.

"You're left with very little minions Danzo." Kushina said; "Fall back to your hole of a base and let us leave; or we can fully destroy the village." Danzo just glared on; his struggles to keep them occupy was failing. But before he could call for his retreat; Sarutobi fell from the sky next to him; Naruto in arms. Kushina eye went wide at the sight of her little boys limp form; the small cuts and bruises on his tiny body.

"We'll make a trade." Sarutobi said, "The girl for your life." Kushina let out a gasp; Ichigo in the back let out a scoff.

"We're leaving you stupid monkey." Genryusai barked.

"Sadly that won't be happening. We have you surrounded." Kushina looked around, slowly yet surely they were being surround by Jonin, Chunin and ANBU; "You really don't have much of a choice in the matter now." Ichigo passed Naruko off to Yoruichi; pulling out his sword. Kushina following suit as the guards all formed a circle around the dark skin female carrying Uzushio princess.

"Move aside you stupid boy. Do not test me!" Genryusai ordered. Everyone was frozen in their spots as the waves of killer intent pour off him. Sarutobi shock it off; keeping his ground before the older man.

"We already have you in a corner; please just follow what we say and you can leave with your lives." Genryusai kept his ground; his cane once again bursting into flames to recreate his sword. Before he could strike; a ripple in time struck through them. Stripes of blood poured into the sky and froze; as an all white dress person stood behind Danzo and Sarutobi; just a few feet outside the gates. Then; as if time itself was pushed forward; one by one bodies of injured shinobi fell to the ground. The white dressed figured turned to show its face. Everyone let out a gasp as the soft face of Mikoto stared back at them. In her right hand was an all black daito with a manji cross guard. She gave the sword a spin; holding it in reverse grip before speaking.

"I would advise you to back down Hokage-sama; but such things do not exist in your world." Mikoto said as began walking towards them; "So instead I will say; we of the Pillar have the Village of Konoha surrounded. Under our terms; you will release both Naruto Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki to their mother. Anything less will be seen as an act of treason against the Fire Daimyo, The Uzumaki Royal Family and The Grand Pillar." Sarutobi stared at Mikoto as she wore the Standard Inquisitor garb; and the sword poised behind her back. He let out a sigh; he knew he was defeated in the match. But before he could do anything; Danzo summoned one of his root member to snatch the boy from the aged hokages arms and disappeared; with Danzo with him. Mikoto was about to run after them; when Kushina spoke.

"Let him have Naruto." Kushina said that shocked everyone there; "Because my boy has a link to Naruko here; and to be able to use Kurama's power. He will need both." Letting out a sigh; Mikoto walked up to her friend; giving her a hug.

"We should leave now." Mikoto whispered into Kushina's ear.

"Yes...We should. I take it Itachi is coming with?" Mikoto let out a laugh as her eldest son appeared behind her with both his and her bags; "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**So...please tell me what you think. Your Feed back is always welcomed to me. Is it good...bad or should I quit while I'm ahead. You are the only ones that can tell me this. So please leave me a review stating what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is Chapter two. I really do hope you enjoy it and please leave me some review.**

**_Disclaimer: The copyrights and ownership of the Anime and Manga Naruto does not belong to me._  
**

* * *

A soft humming echoed through the Rabanastre palace; it was soon followed by the soft patter of soft shoes dancing across the hardwood floor. Kushina looked up from her seat outside in the backyard to see her now sixteen year old daughter jump from the third floor balcony into the lake below; and soon behind her was a fifteen year old girl joining her in the water. Creating a large splash in the lake; Kushina whipped up a wall of water to protect her from the wave coming at her. Popping her blonde head out of the water; Naruko yelled out.

"Fu...you still behind me?" Looking around a bit; before falling back into the water; for Fu to appear in her spot. Kushina looked over the mint colored dark skin girl; thinking back to when she came to them for help. Bubble started to surround Fu; she was pushed back with Naruko rising from the water on a little cloud type bubble of water. Clad in only a violet bikini top and briefs for bottom.

"Eh...you cheater!" Naruko yelled; "When did you get beneath me!?"

"When I fell behind you, you baka!" Fu yelled back. Naruko let out a laugh as the bubble of water exploded; causing for her to fall back into the water. The moment she resurfaced; she broke back into laughter.

"Ehmm...Mind telling me what you two are up too?" Kushina asked; as she walked to the edge of the lake. The two teenage girls looked at each other before answering.

"We are escaping Ichigo-sama's wraith." both said; "He's been cranky since we stopped him from getting what he calls 'His Nookie'." Kushina let out a sigh; looking up at the bright blue sky.

"Fine...but be sure to stay safe." Turning to walk away; she was stopped by a messenger. He handed her a scroll; before running off. Breaking the seal on the scroll she went to reading its contents.

_"Now I am become Death; the Destroyer of worlds."_

_-Nami no Sato_

_A Friend of a Friend_

_Follow the river._

Letting out a sigh; she called the two girls to join her. Drying themselves off; Naruko and Fu walked along the marble halls into a large building to the side of the palace. Entering the building; they each became serious as they walked over the locker to get dressed. Only five minutes later did the three ladies walked out; Naruko garbed in a deep red shirt over a chainmail vest, elbow length metal gauntlets; her left side of her body was hidden behind a black cape draped over her left arm. She had skin tight black tights with a red lion cloth over them. Black knee high heel boots and to complete the look; a black cowl to hide her appearance; leave two twin tails of her hair to fall out. Kushina was suited in an all white long tunic with a deep red sash wrapped around her waist with the Uzushio symbol on it. High leather boots and gloves. A girdle and bandolier holding her sword to her sword side along with a crossbow on her back. A crimson cloak over them with her red hair in a bun. Fu stood not so far behind them in a near replica of Naruko's outfit but it was white with a deep green trim. They walked in silence as they came to double steel door. Each giving a push; they entered a room filled with people walking about and talking. Up in the rafters people went and more followed behind them as they all gave a bow to the three ladies.

Walking over to a holographic image of the Elemental Nations; Kushina inputted the info as the map zoomed in to show the small island nation of Nami. Popped up was the basic information on the small island nation; from population to climate and even the economy. From they could decide from that was that the island was far of worst they had imagined. Each taking a seat around the table type screen, they began to debriefing over what is happening.

"I was given a call for help from someone in Nami." Kushina started; "Mother and Lost are out on an assignment already. Jack is recuperating at the moment from being out of commission for so long. This leaves you two to deal with this. Naruko and Fu; I don't like sending out two Guardians alone without someone; but since we are still short on people; and with Messenger and King are both keeping Madara busy with false leads. You will have to do." Both girls understood; "Go, make contact and help out in any way. But remember you have total control over the situation since they asked." Both gave a bow; pulling their cowl over their head they walked out the building.

* * *

Kakashi stood on top of the house of the client his team was tasked to guard. But sadly this was getting more dangerous by the passing seconds. With two attacks so far made on the client; each time his team was almost killed; he was forced to call for help. He looked down at his team; Sasuke a spoiled Uchiha, Sakura an obsessed fan girl and lastly his sensei's son Naruto who out of all of them is prepared for this mission. But, he too was too conflicted with himself to help his teammates. So in all; Kakashi had a team that didn't work at all together. Sasuke will disregard orders to do what he pleases. Sakura stood in awe; having him protect her as Naruto listens; but took the orders too far. Letting out a sigh of defeat; he wished he took his sensei's wife on her offer when it was given to him. Hopping from the roof; to stop his two students from killing each other.

"Hatake-san, tell the Uchiha brat that I am team leader when you're not here." Naruto said in a monotone voice. Kakashi rolled his only visible eye as Sasuke voiced his opinion.

"Please; I am an Uchiha; I should be team leader." Sasuke said arrogantly; "Beside you can only be so much help for me anyways."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is stronger." Sakura said; adding in her two cents; "So just accept it. Sasuke-kun was rookie of the year. And you haven't been to the academy." Naruto let out a scoff; shaking his head no.

"I know that; While you guy was learning to be a ninja; I was killing people to hone my skills in combat. I was trained by one of the village elders." Sasuke was shocked at this; here was a clanless person being trained by a elder, while he; who was from the Uchiha clan wasn't.

"Then I shall have your teacher teach me instead; since it seems right." Sasuke said as he walked off into the woods; Sakura following behind him like a lost puppy. Naruto let out a grunt as the thought as he went back to his training. Kakashi only sweat dropped; and let out a sigh. Walking up to Naruto; he looked over what Naruto was trying to do.

"Thats some advanced stuff their Naruto." He said as Naruto started to grow a ball of fire in his hands. Naruto let out a laugh as he lost control of the fire. Both jumping back as the ball exploded in their faces. They watch as the wall of fire stopped short of them; and receded back into a small ball; no larger than a golf ball. It traveled through the air and into the hands of someone. Kakashi looked up to see long blonde hair sticking out of the hood of a woman. Beside her was a shorter woman with bright orange eyes that glowed.

"May we help you?" Naruto asked as he stood up and dusted his pants off. (**A/N: Oh yeah...everyone is still dressed the same unless I say otherwise kay**.) Not receiving an answer Naruto took a fighting stance; "I will repeat; how can we help you two." The taller of the two dispersed the ball of fire; pulling her hood down so her violet eyes showed.

"I am Kyuubi of the Pillar." She said in a calm voice; "This here is my partner Nanabi." The shorter gave a bow; "We were asked for assistance by someone here."

"I do not remember anyone asking for the Pillars help." Naruto said; his eyes trained on her; "So please stop lying before we are forced to deal with you. Are you working with Zabuza?" Nanabi head perked a little as she leaned in to whisper into Kyuubi's ear.

"Isn't Zabuza on the list of people we are to find? Kyuubi-san?" Nanabi asked.

"Yes." Kyuubi answered; "We are looking for a Zabuza." Her eye turned to look at Kakashi who was still of the forest floor; "Hatake Kakashi of Konoha; you was to one who sent the call?" Kakashi let out a sigh and nodded. He got on his feet and walked over to her. Leaning closer to her ear; he whispered.

"You've grown a lot in the past ten years Naru-chan." Kyuubi's cheeks went red as she thought of the grey haired man.

"Inu." She mumbled; before looking at Naruto who was still in a fighting stance; "Then that would make you my twin." She said aloud. Naruto dropped his stance; looking at her with question.

"I have no recoloration of meeting you." Naruto said bluntly; "Can you prove you are my so call twin?" Naruko grew a smirk as motioned for Nanabi to take a few steps back. Kakashi followed the shorter girl as Naruko dropped the cape along with her bracers on the forest floor. Then she did something either didn't think she would do; calling upon the power hidden inside her; her body began to glow a faint red. A pair of claws engulfs her hands as five chakra based tails spotted out from her tailbone base. Dropping into a low crouch; she held her arms out in front of her face. Letting out a low growl her eyes became red slits as her facial features became more feral. Letting out a screaming howl; the bird in the trees scattered; deer and foal leapt away as the smaller rodents cowered in their holes. Naruto poised himself for a fight; pulling out a tanto for defense and a kunai for offense. They stared each other off; taking steps to the right of each other. Their eyes never leaving the others as Naruto flipped the kunai in his hand; Naruko let out low growls. With a step forward; Naruto released the kuani at Naruko. Catching it by the handle; Naruko let out a snicker as she chakra armor faded away; only to travel across her arm, to her hand and onto the kuani. Kakashi's eye went wide as the red chakra settle against the kunai; turning it from a throwing weapon into a sword.

"Kyuubi's first skill." Nanabi whispered so only Kakashi could hear; "Able to use her chakra to form weapon from anything." Naruko dashed off; clashing her chakra sword with Naruto's tanto. Raw physical red Chakra danced around them; Naruko letting up a little only to jump back as a ball of fire moved between them. Both fighters turned their heads to see Sasuke standing on a tree branch; letting out a huff of air. Both; each on a subconscious thought drew a handful of kunai and unleashed them on the Uchiha. Dropping to grab hold of the branch; Sasuke swinged to his feet a few feet from them. Pulling out his own kunai; he threw it at Naruko; who swatted it aside with the sword as Naruto drew behind her with his tanto. Rolling to her left; kicking Naruto on in his side, holding out her hand; she let out a jet of hot white fire. Sasuke eyes went wide at the sight of white fire fly to him. Without a second thought; Kakashi intercepted the attack with a low power wall of water. Naruko looked up at him; giving him a smile before releasing the chakra combined with the kuani so it was back to normal and dropped in on the forest floor.

"Why are you attacking my students?" He said; "I called you here for help." Nanabi appeared next to Naruko with her cape and bracer's; handing them over. Naruko stood there in silence a few minutes; reapplying her gear before answering.

"Who ever said we were going to help." She said with a smile; "From what I see; Nami's Daimyo has been lying to us for the past few years. You Konoha nin may returned to your village. We of the Pillar will take over this mission; and you will be compensated for your time."

"Like hell we are. What makes you think you can tell us to leave?" Sasuke yelled. Naruko looked over at him; her eyes switching between her violets to a deep red and back before she spoke again.

"I am Naruko; Kyuubi of the Pillar. As highest rank Guardian in the Pillar; I have command over a lot of things; which include when I'm in the field."

"And. I am an Uchiha. There is no one better than me and my clan." Naruko let out a laugh; looking down at Nanabi who was laughing with her.

"Your brother had the same thought at first; but it was quickly changed." She turned and began walking away; when a kunai cut it close to her head. Stopping; tilting her head to the side to look over her shoulder. Naruko gave the Uchiha a glare; the spelt so much pain that I am too lazy to type out.

"You do know Uchiha. That by attacking me; you attack the Pillar. And by attacking me; you attack the Princess of Uzushiro. And by doing that; you may have caused a war between our nations." Walking back off; she pulled her cowl back over her head and vanished from sight; "And during war; clan names do not matter."

Sitting high in the tree tops that surrounded the bridge builders' house; Naruko and Fu were resting from their quick and long scan of the village. She looked up into the night sky; watching the sky for stars to make their peak before break out and shine. Looking down; spotting the grey tuff of hair that was Kakashi's. Letting out a sigh; she fell down the forest floor. Kakashi jumped back; before letting out a sigh.

"Tell me all that has happened on this mission." Naruko ordered. Kakashi gave a nod and began to tell her the misfortune his team has had so far. Fu, sitting high up in the trees was listening closely to their conversation; in her right hand was the Pillars unique Bingo Book. As Kakashi went on about how Zabuza fought and deep into the troubles he was having; she was studying up on Zabuza and looking over any possible leads to finding him...again.

"And then you came and started to fight my students." Kakashi said ending his talk. Naruko nodded her head; looking up to see Fu already moved out.

"Well considering we do stick to what we say. You have the Pillars help with the mission." Standing up; she dusted herself off and made way deeper into the forest; "Oh, but before I go. Teach the Uchiha some manners and how to listen. Because if he ever decides he is better than me or my partner. I will end his life; leaf shinobi or not." Kakashi gave a nod.

* * *

It was the early the next morning, and the morning fog was settling in quiet well around the island. Hidden behind a grotto of trees a small cabin sat, from its chimney a steady cloud of smoke rose into the air. Inside was a simple layout of a small kitchen and a small bedroom with a single bed that housed the two Pillar Guardians. Both wrapped around one another in a sweet embrace. Naruko sat up in her sleep, rubbing her eyes for sand as she looked around the room. Her deep red shirt rose a little as she stretched, revealing a little part of her midriff. Crawling out of bed, she hears Fu mumbled about it being cold and snuggle deeper into the blankets. Slipping on her pants and strapping on her belts; she made her way over to the cabin door and into the cold Nami air. Standing in the clear outside the Cabin, Naruko took a seat on the grass and began to meditate over what happened around her so far.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruko stood in the run down sewers that was her mind. Even with all the help and effort, it seems that the scenery will never change until she was re-linked with her twin and they both changed it. Looking around, she made her way down the pipe line halls. Listening to the random cries and screams of not only hers but her twins past; she came to a stop at a dream bubble; a current one. Looking inside, she notices that Naruto was dreaming about her. Watching as the dream shift and turn, from him being happy to sad, to scare and finally angry. She swiped the bubble away as she continued on her search down the hall. Following the winding trail; until she came into a wide opening with a fairly large gate. She could hear the steady breaths on the occupant behind the gate as she came closer to it. She looked dead straight at the gate, seeing the oversize fax that lay behind it asleep. A smile grew across her face as she looked at the chocker around the fox's neck. The symbol for yang carved into its shiny metal. Looking around in the room she felt a presence enter.

"So you can enter?" Naruko mumbled to herself as the symbol for yang changed into the simple seal. She turned to see Naruto standing behind her. She notices something off about him.

"Sister…where are we?" Naruto asked. Naruko's eyes went wide.

"Your, mine, our mindscape. This is where the Kyuubi is housed." Naruko walked over to her twin, looking at him with caution; "What do remember Naruto?" Naruto tilts his head to the side a bit before speaking.

"We were playing in the garden behind the old man's house. Then the nice Uchiha lady came and picked you up. Then I felt lonely and sad….then I find you here nii-san." That did it. Naruko notices the difference. Naruto was still a kid in the mindscape. He hasn't aged a days since she last saw him all those years ago. This means they blocked out his childhood and then locked it way in his mind. This could not be a good thing.

"Naruto…do you know where you are?"

"Aren't we still at the old man's house?" Naruko shock her head no; "Then where?"

"We both are at Nami no Kuni."

"Land of waves…why are we there?" Naruko let out a small laugh at how kid like Naruto was.

"We are on a mission. We're both ninja's…just like mom and dad."

"Cool…I'm a ninja." He hopped up and down, throwing his arms around. Naruko grew as smile at the chibi Naruto's antics; then her head snapped to the left as the more current Naruto came walking into the chambers.

"There you are!" He yelled; "you're a slippery bugger." The kid Naruto ran around Naruko and head behind her leg.

"I take it you're the one I'm dealing with in the real world?" The older Naruto gave a nod; "Who are you?"

"The final product of enhanced training and emotional control. I am the perfect shinobi of Konoha and that thing that sleeps behind you is the source of my power." Naruto said sounding cocky; "But you stand in my way." With the speed of a seasoned jonin, Naruto went though the hand signs and spawned hundreds of clones. The room was flooded with clones as Naruko pushed kid Naruto farther back.

"Cease her and bring me my kid form." The boss yelled. The clones gave a nod as they all ran out towards her. Naruko brought her hands up; summoning a wall of water around her and kid Naruto. The first few clones that attacked the wall of water exploded in smoke.

"What the?" Naruko let out a small laugh as she spoke.

"Acidic water. Did your master ever tell you not to mess with an elemental?" She jumped over the wall of water, pinning the first clone down with a kunai to the heart. Ripping it out, then threw it through the next five that came at her. Older Naruto took a step back as Naruto assaulted the rest of the clones. She looked back him, holding the last clone by his head; her palm in his face.

"Obliterate." She whispered as the clone exploded.

"You're good." Older Naruto mumbled as she dodged Naruko's punch. She skidded across the watery floor, before running back at him. The two made a dance of fighting, neither getting a hit on the other. From behind the wall of water, kid Naruto stood in awe at the skills the two of them were displaying. The water in the room was beginning to pick up as the two jumped around one another. Letting out a huff of air, the two turned to deliver on final punch. Naruto fell short as Naruko's fist connected with his jaw. Naruto bounced off the ground as Naruto moved the water to hold him in place. She was about the give him a knockout blow, but stopped when she felt a shift in the room. Giving him one last glare she vanished from the Kyuubi's chambers.

_**Nami No Kuni**_

Naruko opened her eyes to see Fu standing in from of her with a pissed look on her face. She gave the mint haired girl a sheepish smile before standing up. She spots a speck of white parchment hidden between the mint ladies arms. The mint haired girl let out a growl as she walked closer to Naruko. She gave Naruko a quick look over before speaking in a soft voice.

"A messenger came a few moments ago."

"A reply?" Fu gave a nod, handing the parchment over. Naruko unrolled it and looked it over before letting out a laugh.

"Things are going to get very interesting around here soon."

"Who did they send?"

"Mother." Fu looked confused.

"Yours?"

"Hehehe…no no not mine. _The_ Mother." Fu raised a brow at that. Having her here would bring much joy to the two ladies; "She along with her team will be here within the next sunrise. I would love to see that smug face of the Uchiha when his mommy comes to visit." Naruko began to walk back to the cabin, a smile on her face.

"Do you think your Ita-kun will be coming?" Naruko blushed at the sound of Itachi's name.

"No…he would be busy doing his job…much too busy." Naruko mumbled the last part. With the opening of the door and the close of it, the two guardians began to change into their uniforms.

Naruto stood under the shade of the trees watching his teammates spar with one another. His eyes weren't on them, but on the grass below him. He was think back to earlier in the morning when he was searching for his younger self in his mindscape. He found more than his younger self. He found his so called twin sister. He had a faint memory of her…not a good one, but it was a memory. It was the reason he wasn't sparing. He was trying to figure out who she was and how she had access to the Kyuubi's power. For as long as he could remember; he was the only person with access to its power. He looked over to his left to see Kakashi leaning against the next to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto mumbled.

"Nothing." Kakashi answered, "So aren't you training with them." Naruto looked at him before moving away from the tree.

"Not interested in being the bastards target and the bitches punching bag." Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and vanished in the air.

He reappeared at the bridge; he stood in silence looking out at the water as it shifts and sway. It was soothing to him, reminded him of the only peace time he had while training. He looked over to his right and then to his left before he took a seat on the edge, swinging his feet as a breeze picked up. He felt a peace sitting there, so much he didn't sense the blonde female that took a seat next to him, or the hand placed on his shoulders.

"So this is where you hide?" The female said, scaring the blonde male. Naruto looked up to see Naruko looking down at him with scowl; "shouldn't you be with your team?"

"No…they can train on their own like always." Naruto mumbled as he went to stand; "Are you following me?"

"No." Naruko said, "I was just passing by here." She looked off into the incoming mist. She turned back to looked at Naruto to see him vanished. With a smile on her face, she began to make her way to the meeting spot.

* * *

Naruko and Fu stood on top of many cranes that stood on the sidelines of the bridge. A think chakra laced mist blinded them of the vision on the fight below them, but the sounds of metal scraping together and the soft patter of feet was all they needed to know what was happening. Naruko let out a sigh as she listens to the sounds of the battle. Here she was, supposed to stop this type of incident but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Looking over at Fu who was busy looking inside her bingo book to notice the blondes stare; she let out a sigh. When the sound of chirping birds echoed off their ears; Fu snapped he book shut as Naruko crouched down lower. Looking at each other, they gave a nod before descending down into the mist.

With a reaction time of a seasoned Jonin, Naruko caught Kakashi's fist in her hand. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he watch the lightning dance around her arm before it short circuit out. With a twist of her wrist, she pinned him to the ground in time to see the mask hunter nin jump in front of Zabuza to protect him. She looked behind herself to see Naruto and Sasuke running towards her. A smile crept across her face as Fu came out of nowhere, bringing her heel down onto the concrete bridge to create a wall between her and them. Turning around, Fu spoke.

"Aww…Mr. Zabuza Momochi…the legendary Demon of the Mist." Fu said in a soft tone as she walked over to them; "We of the Pillar will like to pay for your services." Zabuza cracked a smile as he lifted the butcher type sword onto his shoulder.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"A place among our circle. A chance to be a guardian." He raised a brow at the sound of that. He for one knew about the Pillar and their status. Unlimited power and range over the lands; it was almost too tempting not to take.

"And if I refuse?"

"Like we care. It's only an option; think about your daughter." Zabuza stood there for a moment. Haku turned her head too look up at him; her brown eyes big.

"Aww shit. Brats using the puppy eye jutsu." Scratching his head; "sure, why not. Might make a few more bounties while doings." Fu gave a nod as the wall behind her collapse under the weight of the combine attacks of Naruto and Sasuke. She walked over to Zabuza, she placed her hand on his shoulder, her other on Hakus before she flashed them a smile.

"Nanabi to Pillar. Time slip for three." Fu said into the mic in her ear.

"Pillar to Nanabi. Time slip of three. Time slip Copy." Fu gave a nod as she looked down at Naruko who was wrestling Kakashi to stay down. A pale blue beam of light flashed down around them as they vanished from sight. Naruko did a back flip off Kakashi, landing in a low crouch. She let out a growl as Gato appeared on the bridge. Her eyes red with fury as she let the Kyuubi chakra grow down her arms. From her hands a set of fearsome three claws grow as she took off in a blind sprint. Drawing her right claw back she punched through the first rank of gangster. Bloody lines trailing behind her as she pivots on her heels; clawing at the gangsters. Gato took steps back as he watches the blood raged shinobi attack his men. His eyes went wide as he watches the claws come for him; they only stopped a few inches from his face. He looks behind her to see a white garbed person standing with its hand out at the blood raged ninja; the other holding what looked to be an all black sword.

"T-t-thank you w-w-who ever you are." He stuttered; trying to regain his composer.

"I wouldn't be thanking me yet." The person said. Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sound of its voice; "I represent the Pillar Inquisition Unit. And you are currently being looked into Mr. Gato." Bringing its hand down, Naruko followed; slowly falling asleep. It figures turned to looked at the yakuza boss; pulling down its hood. Mikoto's face shown, not even a day aged as she looked around the area she was in.

"Pink haired one; takes Naruko back to the bridge builder house for medical care." She ordered. Sakura somehow, felt a need to obey her to follow the order. Mikoto kept her eyes on Gato as he began to cower in fear; "And you Gato…will be tried by the courts of the Pillar." Gato let out a laugh as he pulled off his glass. Crimson eyes stared down at her.

"Kukuku…funny thing babe. I ain't being tried today." Gato said he hunched over. Ripping from his back was a pair of black leathery wing. Mikoto tighten her grip on her sword. With a great flap of the wings, Gato hovered for a few seconds before he let out a screeching yell. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Tanzuna dropped to their knees, clenching there ears in pain. Mikoto stood strong as she watches the demon infested yakuza boss yell. She cracked a smirk as the beast looked at her before taking off into the air.

"Aren't you going to kill it?" Sasuke yelled as he ran up to his mother.

"Wait for it." Mikoto whispered. The two looked at the escaping demon only to see it be hit by something. The demon fell hard into the forest. She looked down at her son with a glare; "told you." With that she vanished.

Mikoto appeared overlooking the limp form of Gato, his body spas as the demon wings claw at the grass below them. She only had to wait a few minutes before Kakashi and his team broke through the tree line to see seven more white dressed people standing around. He looked back up to Mikoto who was standing looking at the fallen crime boss. Kakahsi snapped back with a kunai in hand as a white and gold dressed man fell from the sky with a bow in his hand. Pulling off his hood, he let his rust colour hair fall from its confine; his shiny topaz eyes glowing as he looked around.

"Nice shot Hawke." Mikoto muttered.

"Anything but the best Mother." Hawke answered as he strapped the bow to his back; "Class two. He was a wasn't completely turned yet. But still dangerous."

"He's the fifty-third one this pass month." Mikoto turned too looked at Hawke; "There becoming more and more active."

"You think the first seal has been broken?"

"Possibly. Bring this to the Queens attention we must."

"I'll do so." Hawke gave a bow before a pillar of lightning dance around him and he vanished. Mikoto let out a sigh before speaking out loud.

"Clean up the mess and report back to me when you're done to begin the inquiry." They gave a sound of approval before beginning to clean up the area. She turned too looked at Kakashi before give him a smile.

* * *

Naruko could feel a heavy weight on her; but couldn't tell what it was. Her head pounding; muscles sore and herself wet. Wait…wet? She snapped open her eyes to see Sasuke leaning over her. With a powerful shriek and a deadly kick. Sasuke was sent flying back into the wall. He shock off the pain in his back as he moved on to attack her once more; pinning Naruko's hands above her head; he gave her a evil smirk as he lean down close to her ear.

"My my sweet Uzu Princess. You're going to enjoy every last second on this." He whispered into her ear as Naruko's eyes went wide. She heard him let out a grunt as he shoved his cock into her. Tear began to pour out her eyes Sasuke had his way with her. When she felt him close to his release; she let out a scream as he moaned her name.

The door to Naruko's bed chambers came slamming open as Uzushiro royal guards stormed in followed by Kushina. Kushina ran to her scared child's bedside; waking her up from whatever nightmare she was having. Naruko's eyes now opened and tears streaming donw from them as she hugged her mother for comfort.

Shhh…my sweet maelstrom. Shhh...It's okay." Kushina whispered as Naruko whimpered; "What was it this time?"

"T-t-the Uchiha brat…S-s-sasuke was raping me." Naruko stuttered as she tried to erase what she dreamt from her mind. The fear of him doing something like that scared her. Kushina gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead as she looked at the guards.

"All is good here. Thank you for your haste on reacting." She said.

"It is our duty and pleasures my lady."

"You may leave."

"As you wish." The guard leader said as he motioned for the rest to leave the room. Kushina laid her crying daughter back down on her pillow, pulling her sheets and blankets up over her.

"Sleep now my child. I'll still be here with you when you wake." Naruki gave a nod as she closed her eyes. Kushina waited a few minute to make sure she was an asleep before looking over to the corner of the room; "Mikoto…this is the fifth time she had this nightmare since coming back form that mission in Nami no Kuni. I think it's more than one."

"A vision you think?"

"Possibly…I'm not to entirely sure on it though. I have no experience with visions." Mikoto came to sit next to her long time friend.

"We shall see then. I trust my youngest son not…well…."

"You don't huh. Ten long years Mikoto…with out by his side. He could have changed from what you knew him as."

"Yes…maybe."

"We shall see then." Kushina stood up with Mikoto following as they left the room.

* * *

**Ohh...Naruko is having visions of the furture...or maybe not. What will happen next? Well you will have to leave a review to find out.  
**


End file.
